Baby that's all I need
by WorldsApartx
Summary: What to tell my friends, when baby that's all I need, someone like you, burning through me... "He hurt you, Bella" Jacob whispered. "I would never do that." Bella/Jacob one-shot. Please try? And I'm TEAM SWITZERLAND!
1. Chapter 1

_Well in celebration of NEW MOON coming out... and in celebration that __**I went to the NEW MOON UK FAN PARTY **__the other day.._

_Great bands played (band of skulls, magic numbers, daisy dares you- met daisy- and goldhawk) ... was __**2 metres away from rob, kristen and taylor..**_

_**And TAYLOR answered my question**__: "who is your favourite superhero?" "i think it would have to be iron man"_

_**I thought I would make a Jacob/Bella one-shot.. A what-if Edward never came back one....**_

_--------------------x---------------------------x---------------------_

_What to tell my friends, when baby that's all I need, someone like you, burnin' through me...._

"Bells, are you okay?" Jacob's voice snapped me out off my concious nightmare.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied, wrapping my arm around my throbbing chest. It hurt everytime I thought of _him._

"No, you're not." He frowned. "Why do you lie to me? You always zone out and then clutch your chest!"

"Jake, I'm fine." I climbed onto the motorcycle. I started it with a jolt.

"Bells..." Jake warned me, but I ignored him.

I sped off down the La Push road, the wind running through my hair.

And there he was again. _Edward_. I winced as the gaping hole in my chest throbbed again. Why had he taken my heart with him?

The motorcycle jolted as it hit a stone, and I flew over the handlebars, knocking my head on the ground.

_Crap. _I winced. The world was spinning as I looked up, hearing another motorcycle speeding towards me.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Jacob jumped off his bike and ran over. "Are you okay?"

"I think I broke your bike." I mumbled, looking down, embarassed.

"Stuff the bike." His eyes looked full of worried.

I ran my hand along my forehead. Crap, I was bleeding. "Jake, I'm so sorry."

"You're apologising for bleeding?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged, wincing.

"Geeze, Bells, it's just blood." He took off his shirt, revealing a perfectly toned, tanned chest.

Sure, I'd seen it before, but I could've sworn it was bigger than last time. Stupid wolves.

He pressed his shirt against my cut. "I think you're gonna need stitches."

I wasn't paying attention. I was studying his face. It was almost.. perfect.

In a different way to Edward's face...

No, Jacob's face looked like it had been perfectly carved and painted; his tanned skin, his chocolate brown eyes. There were no imperfections, and his eyes were _warm_.

Sure, Edward has been able to show emotion, but this emotion was deeper.. way, deeper.

"Did you know, you're sort of beautiful?" I told him.

He looked at me, worried. "How hard did you hit your head?"

* * *

At the hospital, I was half expecting to see Carlisle, but then I remembered.. they were all gone, and they weren't coming back.

I had been given six-stiches, one away from Jacob's guess.

"Maybe I should call Charlie." He said when we pulled up in my truck, outside my house.

"He's on holiday.. I'm hardly gonna ask him to come back from some posh hotel in Canada." I frowned. "I don't want to worry him."

Jake sighed. "You're too selfless, Bells."

I walked up the path to my house, pulling out my house key.

"If you're not calling Charlie, I'm staying." My best friend told me, running up the path towards me. "Either that or you call Jessica."

I shook my head. "Jake, I'm seventeen.. I can look after myself."

"Yeah, right." He frowned, walking into my house behind me. "That's why everytime you think of that bloodsucker, you cry or clutch your chest. Then you do something completely crazy and end up hurting yourself."

"Jake please-"

"No, Isabella." He hissed. "He _hurt you_. I would never do that."

I sighed, tears filling my eyes. "I know, Jake, but it's so hard-"

"When you really care about someone. I know." He walked over to me and pulled me into his tight, embrace.

His warmth radiated me and I felt cosy and... safe.

That night, I curled up in my bed in shorts and a tank top, next to Jacob.

He kept me warm, so I didn't even need to be under the covers.

I tossed and turned in the heat, but unlike the last two months, I didn't have a single nightmare.

When I woke up, my radiator was gone.

I looked around my room, nervously. "Jake?" There was no response. "Jake? Jake?!"

"Are you okay, Bells?" He lept through my open window and I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, you just weren't here." I replied. "Er.. I'm gonna have a shower."

After my shower, I threw on my jeans and a brown shirt, and headed downstairs.

Jacob was already standing there, eating the contents of my fridge.

"Sure, eat all my supplies!" I smirked, the voice dripping with sarcasm.

He turned around. "You want some?"

I shook my head. "I'm good, wolfman." I looked at the calender. "Wow, it's February 14th."

"I know." He smiled, walking over to me. He handed me a small box. "I got you something."

I hit him in the chest, before wincing and staring at my red hand. "Why do you have to spend money on me?!"

"I didn't." He replied with a shrug. "I made it."

I carefully opened the box. Inside was a gold charm bracelet, with a small, brown wolf charm.

"Wow, you can make gold?!" I gasped, sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, attaching the bracelet to my wrist. "Bells, I carved the wolf, myself."

"It's lovely, thank you." I smiled. "So," I said after a pause, "What are we going to do today?"

"Well, you could be my Valentine? Since you didn't get me a fifty-cent box of candy, it's the least you can do."

I laughed. "Sure, but you're gonna have to tell me all about this fifty-cent candy store."

* * *

I sprang awake, looking around. I was in my bedroom. I must've fallen asleep when I was watching a movie downstairs with Jake.

My breathing was fast and I was sweating, due to the fact, the human werewolf was lying beside me.

He jumped awake. "Bells, are you okay?"

I nodded, but I could feel my eyes filling with tears. "I.. think so." What was wrong with me?

"Hey." Jake sat up and pulled me into a hug. "It's all gonna be okay, I'm here."

"I know." I smiled, the gap, slowly starting to close up.

I swear that when I was with Jacob, everything felt right. It was like being with Edward, only he was cosier to cuddle, and I could almost read his emotions.

Jake looked at me, wiping away my tears. When our eyes met, I swear my heart melted, but not with pain. With joy. With excitement.

My pulse quickened, and I thanked God that Jake wasn't vampire.

He would keep me safe. _He hurt you. I would never do that._

Jacob Black would never hurt me. He was right.

He leant towards me, tilting his head to the left, and then he closed the gaps between us.

His lips brushed against mine, sending fire through me. He placed a hand on my cheek, and deepened the kiss, and there was that feeling again...

I felt _whole. _

He pulled away and rested my forehead on his, my hands knotted in his recently-cut jet black hair.

"Bells, I love you." He mumbled against my lips. "And I will _never_ hurt you."

* * *

_Um... reviews?_

_No, there is no sequel, sorry. Just a one-shot._

_And if you're Team Edward, don't hate me._

_  
'Cause I'm TEAM SWITZERLAND , anyway!_


	2. My new Jella story!

_Hello my lovely reviewers!_

_If you liked this, try my new story "Use Somebody"_

_It's a Bella/Jacon fanfic as requested by _musicluvr10

I hope y'all like it!

- Falling Danger

P.s i read New Moon for the 100th time yesterday.. and I still love it.

Jacob and Edward are love!


End file.
